Unknown Thoughts
by TheSixthApprentice
Summary: Murder or suicide? Kairi, a popular, loved-by-all sophmore cheerleader has been found dead on the school's pavement. While Xion, an average girl with a crazy ability tries to solve the remaining question; was it a murder or a suicide? Possible pairings in later chapters.
1. The Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. **

**On a side note, this is my first, long, multi-chapter story in a different genre. It has taken months for me to actually get through the first few chapters. Any questions about this story are welcomed and _helpful _criticism is greatly appreciated.  
**

* * *

_The Thoughts_

"Xion, get over here!" I took my time walking over, eying the players of the Struggle team as they practiced swinging their bats at each other, the majority of them were thinking about winning this year's tournament and winning the attention of all the cheerleaders. "Guess who's taking me to the dance?" I stared at my blonde haired friend in her cerulean eyes in boredom. Topics like these were in none of my interests.

_Roxas._ I was actually going to guess the new kid in school. He was shy like her but overall mysterious and I kind of shipped them but Roxas was good enough.

_Namine is dressed in a baby blue gown with her hair in a shimmering up-do like she was going to some fancy party or even a wedding. He picked her up in his expensive, glossy limo in a fastidious tux. He swept her off her feet and carried her in the vehicle and blah, blah, blah. _Looking into her mind about this stuff was mind-numbing. Every time she had feelings for a guy she pictured the same thing except different places and such but the plot was always the same.

"Hey!" Namine shouted, waving her hand violently in my face back and forth, causing a breeze to sweep by my face. Her long, frilly shirt swung around with her movement. "Are you listening?" She brought her face up close to mine as if gesturing her hands wouldn't have caught my attention. I blinked and took a step back, uncomfortable by the closeness.

"Yeah, I am." I replied, crossing my arms with glazed eyes. I really didn't want to listen to what she had to say because I knew every thought that raced into her mind. What she was about to say was predictable so I changed things up a bit. "Let me guess, Roxas is taking you?" I tried to act oblivious when all along I knew precisely what she was thinking.

She hopped up a bit in exhilaration, something all the girly girls did around here when their crush was brought up. "How did you know?" Her voice was higher pitched than usual and a mile long smile was stretched across her face with a splash of rose on her cheeks. I noticed from the corner of my eye the cheer squad jumping and swaying their pom-poms in the air. To be honest in my opinion, cheer is NOT a sport.

I smiled, turning my attention back to Namine. I had thought of all possible responses to this question before she had asked it. I could've said I simply read her mind but that would be too much for her to handle, I mean the only person who knows I have this ability is my mother and that's how it will stay. "Well," I started off while gesturing my hand to her as my head was held high. I tried to hide my pride through this; I mean I felt like a boss when I knew the answer to everything. "I always see you guy's talking together every time; all of the girls like him." Roxas would often talk to me in Algebra and I guess he's a humorous, though an inhibited guy. He had blonde, windswept spikes and bangs that at times swept over his blue eyes.

She twirled her blonde hair with her finger and stared at the ground, still with burning cheeks and that small smile which still lingered. She was reminiscing the first moment they had met, which was in art class. To get her to push the conversation onward I was going to mention the guys practicing for the tournament this weekend but shockingly, she changed the subject.

"I've got to get the posters done for the game on Saturday." She picked up her head and stared passed me, at the guys. She turned on her heel and paused for a moment. "Hey," She said with her back turned to me, her blond hair played in the wind. "Why don't we work on them out here? It's nice out."

I shrugged. I had nothing else better to do. It was after school and watching the guys practice was a dull thing to watch. Normally I was by myself with some other kids from school who I had never conversed with before, but Namine and the cheer squad were here, preparing for the big game so I mostly hung out with her. "I'll go get the supplies in the art room." I suggested. I had noticed an auburn haired girl enter the school through the back doors by the field. I figured if I went, I'd be back in minutes without mindless chatting with the girl from the cheer squad. Namine was a chatterbox sometimes and I honestly just wanted to get away from all these people. Their thoughts flooded my mind and I was suffering a headache from it all. One thing after another, and another and it just wouldn't stop. _"Oh! Seifer looked at me!" "Oh, I want him to notice me!" "I wonder what time Oprah starts…" _Look, I honestly don't care. And what high school student watches Oprah? It was a guy thinking, which was odd. Brushing passed my friend; I entered the school through the back door, across the field and made my way towards the art room.

Finally I was alone with my own thoughts, it was pleasant and calm. Nobody could obstruct my mind and I could process things a lot better. I took my time, enjoying every bit of stillness and grabbed a few colored posters from a rack along with a container of assorted markers. I began to hum one of my favorite tunes that often played on the radio and that's when I heard, in my mind, swift paced thoughts, a girl voice was creating them. Pictures of family, friends it seemed, passed lovers and the pain of collapsing on the ground flooded the persons mind. I found it quite abnormal and kept quiet, hoping to hear someone. Out of the blue, the thoughts absolutely closed and didn't revisit. I even waited a few minutes.

Every appalling thought came into my mind. What had happened? I left the materials on a table and exited the art room and wandered around the halls, looking for someone's presence. Nobody was inside even though the school was left unlocked for the Struggle team so they could use the locker room. Why would anyone be in here anyways? All the action was outside.

My gut told me something terrible happened, but my brain tried ignoring the butterflies. I had managed to search the entire school for the voice, well the thoughts that belonged to that girl I had heard anyway. The only place I hadn't looked was the main entrance hall and decided to make my way there. I left through the main double doors and saw what I had heard.

Frozen in place, I shrieked and fell to my knees, sending a razor-sharp pain through them like needles.


	2. The Secret

**Hello! Here's a second chapter! :D**

* * *

_The Secret_

"Hey, Xion I-" A smooth male voice came from behind me. I ignored whoever it was and cupped my wet face into my hands. I couldn't fathom what had just occurred; I couldn't look up because I knew that I would see her lifeless body. My stomach twisted, my head pounded and I was frozen in complete shock. I heard a gasp after some tapping of footsteps on the pavement. "What in Kingdom Hearts happened?!" The man hollered from behind me. I heard him rapidly run over in front of me, perhaps to look at the body of the girl from the cheer-leading team.

Knowing somebody had died on the schools pavement in a pool of their own blood sickened me.

I cried mutely. The salty streams gradually left my eyes and I tried to control my breathing as my body shook.

"Xion!" I felt this guy's presence very close to mine. "Tell me what happened!" My heart raced. My mind wouldn't let my mouth speak the words that were foreign to my lips. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Oh God, why?" His voice drooped in melancholy. He was silent for a few moments but he sniveled a few times before speaking again. "Hello?" He suddenly questioned, a bit calmer. I heard him breathe faster.

Curious, I lifted my head to observe him. I recognized him as a junior at this school. He had extended silver hair, aquamarine eyes that were now created into ones full of terror and complete revulsion. His name was Riku and he was currently on the phone. My eyes expanded and my mouth fell open slightly.

_No! I can't let them know I was here! _

I honestly didn't want my name to be in the news or in people's conversations. I was already keeping a big secret from everyone in the world and I didn't want to be known. I tried my best to maintain a calm life and to keep myself not well known to people.

"No!" I whispered unexpectedly. I was hoping to speak a bit louder than that. "Don't tell them I was here!" I spoke up a bit more while a hot tear made its way down my cheek. Still, my voice just wouldn't reach its full potential. Riku stared at my mouth, trying to understand what I had said. "I'm not here!" I mouthed.

He nodded slowly and hastily told everything he had seen devoid of mentioning my name or the presence of anyone besides him to whoever was on the other line, which was obviously a cop. During the conversation, he kept eying the auburn haired girl on the pavement with wet, glistening eyes. Her orbs were wide open and her petite, pink summer dress was now crimson. Her name was Kairi and was a popular princess of the school. Everyone knew her name around here. I took my gaze away from her sapphire, deer in the headlight eyes and closed mine as my stomach continued to coil around.

I needed air and space away from this place. She was the girl who had just entered the school before me. She had to have been the girl whose thoughts I heard. It sickened me at the realization of it all. I wanted to scream. But my emotions constructed into tears that slipped through my eyes instead.

Riku got off the phone and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why her?" He questioned as he continued to stare at her lifeless body. His voice was brittle. It sounded foreign and strange. "What happened? Who did this?!" He stared down at the pavement below his feet and sat down on his knees and turned his head slowly toward me. His eyes narrowed to crinkled slits, full of rage. In his mind he was already accusing me of her death. His eyebrows narrowed as his orbs pierced into my skull, sending sinister chills up my spine. "You better have a good explanation as to why you don't want to be known in this." He spoke through gritted teeth. His eyes were puffy and red.

I needed his trust. One slip and he would inform the cops of me. I needed to tell him something believable and fast. "Riku trust me, I do." I said in a brittle voice that sounded as if I was about to shatter like a piece of glass. Well, that's what I felt like on the inside, yet reassured at the same time that he didn't mention my name.

"Well, what are you doing here? Go!" He shouted as she shooed me off with his hand. I paused at his sudden reaction, wondering if he was even serious or not. His eyes told me he was and his mind told me he loathed me. "Get out!" As if snapping back to reality I got to my feet and ran off, not looking back. I didn't know where I was going but I figured I should go back into the school and get the supplies and head back to Namine before she thought I was being suspicious, especially after Kairi's death. I already had one person accuse me of her death and I didn't need another. I wondered though, why had he trusted me to have a good explanation? That was odd.

Subconsciously, I made it back to the school in the field, empty handed.

_I'll just tell Namine that the art room was locked; she'd believe that…Maybe._

It seemed that nobody knew what had happened. The guys were still practicing; some kids from school were on the bleachers, watching. And Namine and the cheer squad seemed to be in conversation. I wiped any sign of tears off my face and fixed my bangs over my eyes to hide the redness of my eyes. When I was confident I was clear of any sign of what happened I made my way over to them with a fake smile on my face. My heart still raced and my head burned.

"Hey Xion, what kept you?" Namine over looked me up and down as we walked away from the cheer squad. "Where's the supplies?" She was currently thinking of any possible reason to keep me a while without coming back with the stuff. I thought about telling her the art room was locked but then I realized it wouldn't work because she would just go in there and test it out. Some boys came to her mind and she wondered if I was secretly seeing anyone. That's when an idea hit me.

"I went inside, saw Riku and we kind of talked." I replied shy-fully as I looked down at the ground to hopefully apply I had a crush on him or something. I wrapped my arms around myself and swayed side to side, hoping to feel some kind of comfort from what I had just seen. It was terrifying.

Namine giggled. "Oh, Xion!" She teased while her eyes rolled skyward. "You got a boyfriend now?" Thoughts about the supplies and the art room totally slipped her mind and I was relieved. She continued to giggle and whispered, "I ship you two anyways." A faint blush tinted my cheeks red. Red like the color of Kairi's blood on the pavement. Her body was on my mind right now and I couldn't get it out. I felt sick, faint and overall numb. Realizing a silence met our conversation, I quickly said something to keep her mind off of the supplies. "So, what are you wearing for the dance?"

"Oh!" She sounded happy. "I-"

"Hey!" A deep, strident, male voice cut her off and I whipped around along with everyone else toward a guy who had walked over in black attire. His arms were flailing in the air and my heart sunk. It was a cop.

_Riku must've told the police about me._ _No, no, no, no!_

The guys practicing stopped and came onto the outer field where Namine and I stood as the officer came across the green sports ground. "We need you all to evacuate the area now." The cheerleaders gasped and whispered. "Make it quick as possible." My heart pounded fast and I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. I was relieved though when the police officer didn't specifically want me or anything.

Everyone exchanged glances and thought of reasons as to why they should evacuate. But what they didn't know was that Kairi, a popular cheerleader for the team died. Within minutes everyone had evacuated and I walked home, still slightly traumatized. My house was about a mile away from the school and I needed the walk. I was glad to be away from that school.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D  
**


	3. The Boy, the Voice and the Suspects

**How's everyone doing? Good? I hope so. Here's this third chapter I worked hard on. **

_The Boy, the Voice and the Suspects_

* * *

Last night my mother came home knowing exactly what happened yesterday, but what she didn't know was that I saw Kairi's body. The school shut down for an entire week to gather evidence of any kind such as fingerprints and anything like that. I was glad it was canceled because I had time to release myself of what I had seen. When next week came, I felt a bit better but I was not even close to being 100%. During the day's in-between last week and today, many people had been interviewed and questioned. But I hadn't been yet, which was strange. I guess that goes to show how many people pay attention to my existence.

This morning at school, the announcement was made. Tears were shed, shock froze everyone and overall just sadness coated the day in a thick layer. It was like nobody knew what happened; the same news they heard last week still shocked them all. I could barely focus in my English class. I don't think anyone could honestly, I mean all they could think about was Kairi and how she could've died. I don't even know how she died but it looked to me as if it was a suicide. I tried to ignore it but I knew it was a possible solution to her death. I wanted to be comforted by the fact that someone had killed her and not herself but I couldn't receive it. Thank Kingdom Hearts my English teacher wasn't in the least bit strict so I didn't bother participating this morning. Some tried to lighten up the mood with jokes but it just kind of made it more depressing actually.

Lunch time rolled around after my long History class and I sat at my usual table with Namine and some of my other friends. It was unusually quiet. I didn't eat. My stomach felt sick and my head still pounded, it felt like it was burning, though I had no fever.

"I can't believe it." Said Namine, opening the lid to her plastic container of salad that she had bought from the cafeteria. "Why would she kill herself?" I bit my lip and kept quiet. I couldn't quite believe it either. It angered me that she jumped to the conclusion of suicide. Everyone in school assumed she killed herself.

Demyx, a hyper and kind friend of mine bit into his large sub sandwich. "I don't think she did, man." He replied with his mouth full. I swear he had a black hole for a stomach. My head hurt even worse due to the fact that hundreds of kids were thinking at the same time. But I heard no signs of someone from this school having to do with her death. "Hey," He said, changing the subject, taking another bite, "do you guys mind if the new guy sits with us?"

Namine shrugged as she absentmindedly stared off towards the other side of the noisy cafeteria. Following her gaze, I saw she was staring at Roxas and going off into a dreamy state of mind where she was the princess and he was the prince. Rolling my eyes, I turned back towards Demyx. He swung his short strands of hair out of his face but they only dangled back over his emerald eyes.

"Sure." I replied, propping my elbows onto the table and sighing.

He swallowed a bulky bite he had taken. "Good, 'cause I invited him over. He's in my Physics class." I nodded, scarcely paying attention to him as he spoke. In his mind, Demyx was replaying scenes in his class when he was telling stupid jokes to the new guy whose name was… Zexion? I think that's what his mind was saying anyways. I heard he was shy and mysterious and according to Demyx's mind that's exactly what I thought of him also.

"So…" Namine started, turning towards me with a knowing smirk across her lips. It was a smirk that meant 'you know exactly what I'm talking about'. Her thin eyebrows rose as she took a sip from her bottle of water. "How's Riku?" She questioned fluttering her eyelashes at me like she was all innocent or something.

I swallowed. _Crap. I made her think I actually liked him… Man, I'm good._ Fiddling with a strand of my black hair I cleared my throat. "What do you mean?"

I saw Zexion from the corner of my eye walking over. Demyx waved at him and he sat beside him quietly. Namine shut her mouth and forked a piece of lettuce.

_Perfect timing._

My eyes scanned him over. His hair was a slate color that cascaded over his right eye with choppy layers which was odd. His only visible eye was a striking cerulean color and he wore a black sweatshirt. Just like in Demyx's mind.

_Now to look into his mind._

My eyebrows furrowed, I didn't hear his thoughts, and it was bizarre. Maybe he wasn't thinking at the moment? But that can't be possible, everyone thinks. The process never stops. Everyone else conversed with him and I was just sitting there staring at him wondering why the heck I couldn't hear his thoughts. That's when I noticed I was being a total creep and watched him shift uncomfortably in his seat. My cheeks flushed a red hue and I looked down at my lap.

_I'm such a fool._

Well his first impression of me is going to be creep, creep, creep, creep, creep.

"…And that's Xion." I snapped back to reality when I heard my name being said by Namine. Quickly looking up, still blushing from the earlier incident I assumed she was introducing us to him.

"H-hi" I stuttered with a small wave, making me blush even more from embarrassment. Today was just not my day at all. He raised his visible eyebrow at me with a small half-smirk. Well, at least it was a better reaction then I was thinking he'd give.

Namine giggled. "Yeah she's harmless don't worry about her. She's just a bit I don't know-"

"Odd?" Demyx finished with question as if waiting for approval from Namine.

"Yeah," she replied, taking a bite of her salad, "that."

Lunch went by quickly, probably because I got Kairi out of my mind for that period of time. Next was Biology for me. _Hooray. _I swear our teacher is the most mind-numbing person in existence. His lectures are all in a monotone voice and he makes little to no facial expressions either. I tossed my bag onto the floor by my desk and plopped myself down in my seat. He didn't even seem affected by the death of his own student and to me that was just wrong.

Twenty minutes into class, I was day dreaming about random things, even though people's thoughts flew into my mind.

"_Xion."_

"Yes?" I inquired while quickly picking up my head, suddenly alert and aware that I might have to answer a question. My teacher, Mr. Haley and everyone else in the class turned towards me. I sunk down in my seat, uncomfortable by the sudden attention.

"Do you have something to say, Xion?" He asked, un-amused by my interruption or that's what it seemed like it was.

_Didn't he just call my name?  
_I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No, sir." I replied quietly. "I'm sorry, continue."

Clearing his throat a few times he continued to speak while the girl across from me stared. I swear he just said my name. Maybe it was someone in the room trying to get me into trouble but I don't see why they would, all the kids in my class are well behaved.

"_Xion."_

There it was again. My heart sunk at the sound of my voice being called in a smooth female voice for the second time. Chills went up my spine. This was all new to me and it freaked me out. Nobody sat behind me since I was in the back row and I didn't notice anyone's lips move besides Mr. Haley who obviously hadn't said my name.

_Wait a second; it's a female voice… It's definitely not Mr. Haley and it sounds oddly familiar though…Who would mess with me like this?_

I propped up my elbows onto my desk and held my head in my face while covering my ears with my hands, hoping to block out the voice. Maybe I'm hearing things? If I was I'd have to be sent to the mental hospital and there's no way I'm going to a hospital full of mental people whose thoughts are messed up. I do not feel like hearing them today.

"_Xion."_

The voice was still clear as day and only I had been hearing it judging by everyone else's ignorance of it.

So _if I can still hear the voice with my ears covered- _

wait a second.

_Do they know I can read minds? Maybe that's why they are choosing to talk to me? Can they read my thoughts? _My heart raced and I began to sweat_. Why are they talking to me and who are they?_ I tried to ignore it the rest of class.

Biology seemed like it took forever to finish. After the third time, the voice seemed to disappear which was sort of a relief. After the bell, I walked towards my next class slowly, trying to get a good read on everyone's mind, listening for any evidence on Kairi's death. I found none unfortunately, just thoughts of what they were going to do tonight which ranged from sex, drugs, and parties. I saw Riku in the hallway and quickly turned the other way.

_I'll just be late for class._

"Hey!" I heard him shout. I picked up my pace through the swarm of people in the crowded hallway lined with green lockers. Unfortunately Riku was just as fast as I was, maybe even quicker. I heard locker doors being slammed and some people gasping and shouting. I suddenly froze in my tracks, unable to take another step. I tried with all my might to push forwards, but I was being held back.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked. Spinning my head around, I saw Riku standing there with his hand gripped onto the handle of my bag that was on my back.

"We need to talk." He spoke sternly. His face was expressionless.

"About what?" I inquired innocently. I knew that wouldn't get me out of this but I had to try something. In his mind he already had plans of beating me up. I had to be careful so I decided to cooperate with him instead. "OK Riku, what do you need to know? I'll tell you."

He let go of my bag and narrowed his eyebrows to death glare me. Lowering his voice he asked, "What did you have to do with her? Why were you there? What did you do?"

I knew he thought I did it, so I remained calm. "Meet me after school in the parking lot, I'll tell you then, I promise." I really did not want to be late for Algebra, if I ever made it late to that class; my teacher would beat me up about it, not literally of course. And I didn't want everyone in the entire school hearing our conversation. It was embarrassing enough everyone's gaze was on us.

"I swear if you pull anything or don't show up, I will report you." His gaze pierced into my skull. "I know where you live." And with that he turned on his heel and walked away in a huff.

Well, that's _such_ a threatening sentence to end on. Sarcastically of course. Sarcasm was like my second language.

In Algebra I basically just zoned out for the entire class. It was all review anyways for a test coming up. I thought about Zexion and how I couldn't read his mind and thought about connecting him to Kairi's death.

_But why would he kill her? Although, I don't know him and I can't read his thoughts, how do I know if he's sane or not? He's a suspect on my list._

I decided that I would need to get to know him and try to get any piece of information I could out of him.

_Maybe I could get on his good side and get him to loosen up and tell me things he wouldn't tell anyone. Like Kairi's death. _

I decided to pretend to take notes in class but instead I wrote down a list of possible suspects and jotted them down in my note book;

**Possible Suspects:**

**Zexion: Mysterious, can't read his mind.**

**Axel: Just a trouble maker in general.**

I wrote down Axel's name just because he was an all around trouble making person. He was a senior who attended my school and was always getting in trouble with the teachers. He once set a fire in the forest, burning down tons of trees. He never got caught and nobody said a word because Axel is a guy you do NOT want to mess with. The best thing to do is to get on his good side and you'll have a 'buddy' that'll be there for you for a lifetime.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	4. The Plan

**Welcome all to a fourth chapter of Unknown Thoughts! The title may change later so... Anyways, enjoy! **

_The Plan_

* * *

The end of school came slowly, I thought it would never come. I waited in the school parking lot for Riku. Well, near it anyways. There were tons of seniors leaving and just hanging about in the lot so I stood on the school's sidewalk, facing the parking lot. No sign of Riku yet. I thought for sure he'd be here first but whatever. Crowds of people exited the parking lot in cars and in groups. I noticed Zexion walking by himself with a pair of headphones in his ears.

_Now's my chance. _

Quickly looking around my area to see if Riku was anywhere nearby, I made my way towards Zexion after noticing the coast was clear.

I quickly thought of something to say to him and quickly remembered he was new here so it was only appropriate to ask him how he likes it so far. "So how do you like it here?" I questioned as I walked up to him. I could hear his music through his headphones loudly.

He didn't even seem surprised in the least bit I had come up to talk to him, strange. Maybe it's because he thinks I'm a creep from earlier. What else to expect from a creep? "It's contemptible." He replied in a quiet, calm voice. I was amazed he even heard me through his music.

He popped out a headphone and shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. "Why do you ask?"

I honestly didn't understand what in Kingdom Hearts contemptible meant but I guess it meant he liked it. I didn't try to understand it so I just kind of brushed it off. "No reason." I replied with a small smile.

He smirked and kind of laughed. It wasn't an actual laugh just an amused exhale from his nose kind of thing. Did I say something stupid?

"Xion!" I heard my voice being yelled and I wondered if I was actually hearing it or hearing it in my head again. Turning around I saw Riku walking towards us in front of a crowd of people. He had just gotten out. Stopping in my tracks, Zexion continued to walk. I didn't want to just leave him there but I guess the matters with Riku had to be dealt with first.

I swallowed hard and side stepped out of the sidewalk and onto the school's front yard near the main entrance. Riku had just come from the entrance and was flying towards me. His long silver hair swirled in the wind as he ran and his backpack bounced up and down on his back.

Inhaling, my heart raced. _You got this, Xion. You got this. _I tried to calm myself for whatever was going to happen. Hopefully Riku was in a great state of mind and had no intentions of brutally murdering me. Which he probably did.

I picked at the end of my navy blue shirt nervously and waited for him to arrive. He brushed by people and pushed them out of the way. Finally, he was face to face with me within seconds.

"Hello." I greeted with a fake smile as my brows knitted into a frown. I tried not to reveal I was nervous.

He just stared at me dead in the eyes, they were burning with hatred. In his mind, he was picturing me, getting beaten up by him. I was NOT going to let that happen so good luck with that, Riku.

"Tell me." He said as his nostrils flared. I watched as his fists clenched at his sides. I waited for a group of people to pass by who were chatting very loudly about gym class.

I decided to quietly tell him about what I had witnessed and that I had nothing to do with her death. Of course I didn't tell him that I had heard someone's mind racing with flashbacks and stuff, but I told him how I went inside for art supplies and all that other stuff. His posture straightened and his shoulders relaxed after my explanation.

"I'm not lying." I added, hoping he'd believe me even more.

His eyes formed into ones that were more relaxed and he sighed. "So everything you said is the truth, huh?" He pondered as his orbs looked towards something above and passed me. "Alright then, so why don't you want to be noticed?"

A lump in my throat formed. I sure needed to come up with a big lie to get myself out of this one, that's for sure. I rocked back on my heels, staring off into the distance. "Well," I started. I decided to shift my posture into a more straight form and leaned in a little bit. "To be honest, my family already has a bad reputation and if I get mentioned with a murder…" I trailed off while pulling back to right corner of my mouth and looking down towards the ground, hoping to make what I had said believable to him.

"Oh, I see." He replied. It was strange to see him go from on the edge of killing me, to understanding my lie. _I am just that good._ "So, that's all?"

I slowly nodded my head, I didn't want to seem like I was just brushing him off and had more to hide. "Yeah, that's all. Sorry for running away from you in the hall." With a droop of my head, I sighed. _Now all I need is to hook this guy like a fish and I can get him to believe anything I say. _

He scoffed. "You're sorry?" He arched a sly brow with a half smirk as I lifted my head. "I should be the one apologizing." He took a step back and rubbed the back of his head and glanced away. "So, sorry for accusing you."

I chuckled at his embarrassment. "Everything's all good." I giggled and twirled a piece of my black hair around my finger. "I should be getting home now. See you tomorrow."

He nodded at me. "See ya." He replied as he turned around and walked away, all the while texting on his phone.

I exhaled and looked up at the clouds. _Everything went perfectly._

I made my way home which was about a half mile away from the school and threw myself on my bed, sighing in relief. My conversation with Riku played back in my mind over and over again. I thought of things I could've said that would probably make him like me more. But I just brushed it off because everything seemed to be going smoothly, just as expected. I just couldn't fathom how he believed me so quickly. It seemed so unreal.

The next day, I was walking to school again. I wish some days my mother would actually drop me off because walking at 6:45 in the morning is a pain and it's quite chilly. I was usually the only one in the streets which made it nice and peaceful, but today a figure was ahead of me. I tried to get a read on their mind but nothing came up which was odd.

_Wait a second…Is it that new guy?_

I had remembered that Zexion was the only person's mind who I couldn't read. I picked up my pace; making long quick strides instead of my short slow ones. The chilly morning air blew past my face and it made my eyes water.

I had finally caught up to the person and sure enough, it was Zexion. I slowed my pace as I was a few feet behind him. _How should I approach him? I don't want to scare him…_

With a smile I said, "Hello, Zexion!" He didn't jump or even seemed to acknowledge that I had spoken. A few seconds passed and he turned his head around, ear buds were in his ears again. _Delayed reaction much?  
_

"Oh, it's you again." He replied. His shoulders were slumped and a smirk danced at the corners of his lips as he removed an ear bud to listen to me.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, placing my hand on my hips.

He didn't reply but instead looked straight ahead with a small half smirk. So, since he wasn't going to keep the conversation going then I had to.

"So," I began as I stepped over a crack in the sidewalk. "Isn't it strange that after the first day you come here, someone dies?" I tried not to sound too accusing of the subject; I just wanted to hear his opinion.

"I guess I really am that boring of a person."

I chuckled. So far he was a humorous and mysterious guy. But the mysterious part is what's sketchy, he doesn't reveal too much about himself which leads me to believe he could be a suspect.

A moment of silence passed by.

"You're not accusing me, are you?" He questioned.

I laughed and rolled my eyes towards the sky. "Of course not! I'm just trying to add to the conversation."

We walked in silence to the school and I thought that maybe I should leave my house earlier just to walk with him all the way. When I arrived it was almost seven and I spotted Namine walking about with a couple cheerleaders, chatting away as they passed by classrooms.

She spotted me and excused herself from the group as she made her way towards me.

"So," She said almost in a whisper as she leaned in towards me on her tiptoes. "I saw you talking with Riku last week…"

_Crap._

Struggling to find something to say, I read her mind. She was thinking of questions like if we kissed or anything. Rolling my eyes with a sigh I replied, "Yeah so? It's not like he's into me or anything. He was just talking about the upcoming test in Algebra this week." Hopefully that would satisfy her.

We walked side by side as she narrowed her eyes as if in deep thought, trying to think of something else to ask. Hundreds of questions raced through her mind and I just hoped she wouldn't ask THOSE kinds of questions… If you know what I mean.

"So do you like him?"

I groaned. "Namine, I don't. He's just nice so I'm nice to him. We're just acquaintances." We turned a corner in the hallway where a crowd of people happened to be.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" She pressed on as we slipped by the people.

I just wanted to smack her and be done with it. I said no once, what more does she want? "I'm sure."

A moment of silence came by and I wondered if the bell was going to ring anytime soon. But to my dismay it was only 7:05; the bell rang at 7:10.

"I also saw you talking with Zexion yesterday." She said quietly while nudging me in the side.

_Does she think I'm some kind of whore?_

"What, I can't be nice to a new kid?" I replied.

Giggling, her eyes averted to the ceiling. "Oh come on Xion, nobody's THAT nice to a new guy. I mean, you were staring at him in the lunch room the other day AND I saw you walk in with him this morning." I looked over at her. Her brows were raised and a smirk was on her face. "So what's up with that?"

I didn't want to reveal my secrets. I was using Zexion to get information from him. That was all. There was no attraction, just manipulation.

"Nothing's up with that. I'm just being nice. Sheesh."

Her pace slowed down and she pulled me away from the crowds of people around and into a corner. Looking around, she then glared at me.

"Listen to me, Xi." Her voice was a lot softer than normal. I blinked owlishly as my pupils dilated. "Stay away from him." The muscles in her face tightened.

I rose a brow in confusion and puckered my forehead. "What?" I questioned. _Seriously, what was she going on about? _Her serious gaze never left my eyes. She was being serious and it made my stomach flip. Nothing in her mind would even tell me why either, it frustrated me.

"I hear he's bad business. Promise me you'll stay away from him." She still managed that deadpan expression.

_At first she seemed OK about Zexion…Why all of a sudden is she against him?  
_I tried to read her mind to get a better understanding but all she was thinking of at the moment was Roxas. She really needs to stop obsessing over him.

"I promise." I replied with a nod of my head. _Like I'd listen to her._

The bell suddenly rang and students made their ways from different directions to reach their classes. Namine quickly turned on her heel and briskly walked off while I stood there in confusion. _What's up with her?_

I made it to English in the nick of time and barely paid any attention as per usual. Instead I got out my notebook and took a look at the suspects again.

**Possible Suspects:**

**Zexion: Mysterious, can't read his mind.**

**Axel: Just a trouble maker in general.**

Now that Namine was acting suspicious, I thought I'd add her name. She never gave me a specific reason as to why I should stay away from him and her mind didn't help me. _  
_

**Possible Suspects:**

**Zexion: Mysterious, can't read his mind.**

**Axel: Just a trouble maker in general.**

**Namine: Acting strange ever since Kairi's death. **

I felt kind of guilty for putting my best friend on the suspects list. She may not have killed Kairi but she could have been part of it.

_What I really need to do is find the people who were at the school and read their minds and ask them questions. I can't be too obvious either; I have to think of ordinary questions to see their reactions._

I skipped ten lines in my journal and wrote down a bunch of questions to ask.

"Xion."

I ignored the voice this time because I knew it was just in my head.

"Xion."

Whoever it is was dumb because I'm not falling for it this time.

"Xion!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat it was that loud. Picking up my head from writing my questions I saw my English teacher glaring at me from a few feet away.

I swallowed hard as my cheeks turned redder than Axel's hair. (His hair was bright red.)

My heart raced and my palms began to sweat.

"Yes?" I questioned with a stutter.

"Answer the question." She said sternly. Her eyes narrowed onto mine as a strand of brown curly hair un-tucked itself from behind her ear and fell over her face.

Panicking, I read her mind for the answer and to my relief it was there. I calmed myself and smirked. Apparently the question was the year that Romeo and Juliet took place.

"1303." I answered as my head rose high in the air. It felt great undermining the teachers. She squinted her eyes at me as her bottom lip stuck out. Returning to the front of the class, she kept glancing at me from time to time. She probably found it hard to believe that I was 'paying attention'.

Overall that class was boring and it gave me time to think. An announcement came on right at the end of English class that stated cops will be coming in tomorrow again to interview us kids to gather information on Kairi's death. I'm so happy cops can't read minds. Or can they?

Two and a half hours rolled by. My history class. BORING. Nothing much happened there, except a lot of thinking about the mystery of Kairi's death. Lunch time was awkward because Namine urged me to sit next to Zexion. My biology class was uncomfortable; people chuckled at me when I walked into the room. Algebra was tiring, we did a practice test.

Until finally, fourth period came around. It was a study hall which gave me even MORE time to think about the case of Kairi's death.

After all that time I finally came to a conclusion and it would take place right after school.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **


	5. The Notebook

_**Welcome all to another short chapter. I was going to combine both chapters 5 and 6, but that would have made it too long.**_

* * *

_The Notebook_

"Freedom!" Exclaimed a spiky haired brunette by the name of Sora as he leaped out of the double doors and flew down the stairs towards his bus. He and Kairi had been a 'thing'. You could tell they liked each other but they never went out. I kind of felt bad for the guy. I chuckled in amusement. It was surprising to see he still had his bursts of energy and how that smile was still on his face. I guess nothing could really wither away his happiness.

I looked around for Namine, Riku or Zexion but I didn't fine either of them. And that's when I remembered my plan.

_I'm just going to be forward with him. I'll ask him what he thinks about her death and such. No need to be afraid of him. _

I waited by the schools stone pedestals which were topped with golden carved statues of a lion. Its feisty teeth were showing from its wide opened mouth like it was about to eat some prey. Its paw was raised with its sharp claws pointing out. They were placed one on each side at the end of the stairs. It was our school mascot, the Twilight Town Lions.

From the corner of my eye I recognized a familiar black sweatshirt and a head of slate hair. Straightening my posture and minced my way over towards him and greeted him the same way I had this morning.

"Hello, Zexion!" Suddenly my courage to ask him went away.

He had his ear buds in again. It was like he never took them off. He nodded in acknowledgment with a simple "hello".

_Maybe I should tell him what Namine told me?  
_

I brushed off my thought and tried to read into his mind. I still couldn't. Does he even have a mind? Was he a robot of some sort? It was strange that I couldn't read his thoughts like I could everyone else's.

We walked side by side in silence for a bit until I swallowed my fear and asked him about Kairi.

"Do you know who Kairi was?" I inquired. It wasn't the exact question I wanted to ask him, but it was a start.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled back the right corner of his lip in thought. "Nope, can't say that I do."

I licked my lips and slid my teeth along them afterwards, thinking of something else to ask. He slightly turned his head to look at me from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"You look lost in thought." He remarked, looking straight ahead.

I picked up my head that I didn't realize I had hung down and tucked my hair behind my ear with a blush on my cheeks. I could feel the burning warmth on them. Even the breeze couldn't cool them down. "I do?" I replied. I couldn't think of anything quick to say.

Tons of cars passed us as we exited the schools grounds via sidewalk where a bunch of kids were as well.

"Something wrong?" He questioned. My heart fluttered. Nobody had asked me this and I felt important, I couldn't help but smile.

Stifling a laugh, I twirled my hair around my index finger. "I'm fine, thanks." No I wasn't. I wanted to know everything about him and what he had to do with Kairi's death and why I couldn't read his mind.

He raised a brow and looked at me again. "You don't have to lie, you know."

I stiffened at his words and swallowed. I brought my finger up towards my lip and decided to bite my nail.

"It's just Kairi's death," I started, carefully selecting the right words to say. "And I want to know who caused it and why."

He nodded in understanding. "Is that why you keep asking me about Kairi?"

"_Xion." _

I inhaled a sharp breath and quickly turned my head to look at Zexion's mouth. It didn't move. My heart began to beat fast again. I began to pick up my pace; I swear someone was following me. Quickly looking towards the woods to the right of us, I affirmed something moved, like a shadow between the pine trees. I noticed Zexion had halted his walk and was now staring at me in concern.

_Did he not hear that or see the movement?_

I whipped around, looking behind me as something touched my shoulder and I couldn't help but shriek at the feeling. Whatever it was released its grip immediately. I saw Zexion jump at the corner of my eye at the scream. Turning my head towards him, his eyes stared into mine, bug-eyed. His hand was mid air, close to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, sort of shocked at my sudden scream. "Did I-"

I quickly cut him off as I tucked the hair behind my ear again. "No, no, no. I'm sorry, it's just that I swear I saw something in the woods and I'm a very paranoid person…" _Like I'd tell him what I heard. _

He slowly returned his hand to his side. I thought it was funny that his touch made me scream. Now I just feel bad because he probably won't ever dare to do that again.

He shrugged and we both walked in silence. I tried my best to keep it nonchalant as I edged closer toward him. What I heard and what I saw freaked me out.

We barely talked the rest of the way.

I plopped myself on my bed, still paranoid of the whole voice thing. What I saw in the woods was probably nothing. I smiled though in relief because it turns out Zexion lives two houses down from me. I had forgotten that house went up for sale a while ago. Maybe I could go over there and talk about Kairi in private with him. But then I might creep him out for being too I don't know, clingy with him or whatever.

I rolled onto my side to fetch my bag from the floor. The cops would come which would give me an opportunity to read the officers and student's minds on what they heard and saw because I could put that information into my own notebook.

I smirked. I felt like an undercover agent

My hand searched through the bag and I didn't feel my notebook in it anywhere. Narrowing my eyes, I decided to clutch my bag and set it on my bed. Sitting up, I emptied its contents and my notebook was nowhere to be seen.

_How is this possible? I only took it out in English and in Study Hall. I put it right back like I always do! I wonder who has it. If anyone opens to the last page they'll find my suspect list and questions._

My heart raced.

_Calm down, Xion. Just go to the school now and get it. It's still opened._

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I raced down my stairs and made a bee line for the living room where my mother was, watching some kind of soap opera.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, gripping onto the back of the sofa that faced the T.V in our open living room. She turned her head of black hair around and lowered the volume of the television with the remote.

"Yeah?"

"I left my homework at school and it needs to be done tonight." I said quickly, playing with the end of my shirt again.

"Go ahead and get it, be careful of the traffic and make sure to bring your phone in case you need me." She turned her head back around towards the television and continued to watch her show as she turned up the volume to a cringing uneven number of 17.

I ignored the dreadful feeling of the uneven-ness and scurried out the door and briskly walked towards the school.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review!  
**_


	6. The Truth

**And I'm back with another amazing chapter of Unknown Thoughts!**

* * *

I had notified the office that I was just searching for my notebook in my classrooms and they just brushed me off since they were rushing to leave this dreadful place.

If felt abnormal to be in school after it was finished but I needed my notebook.

I started by looking in Study Hall since it was where I had it last; the room was upstairs, all the way down the hall. How convenient.

I raced my way up there, feeling epic as I ran through the hallways. The room was empty but the lights were on which was odd. Walking in all calm and collected I made a bee line for my desk by the window. It was empty. No sign of any notebook anywhere.

I minced my way up towards the teacher's desk and enthroned myself in her seat. Searching through the drawers I found nothing like my composition book, although the chair was quite comfy. The next place I went after study hall was lunch so I made my way to the cafeteria next.

The tables were all put away and it was just an empty, dark room. The blinds on the windows were down but it was still visible to see in here. I doubted I'd ever find it there so I made it to my biology class where of course I didn't find it there either.

I searched through all my classes and found nothing. Not even a trace. I had given up so I resorted to the lost and found bucket near the main entrance of the school.

_Why hadn't I done this in the first place?_

I dug through a ton of jackets, hats, gloves and shoes and found nothing.

_Maybe someone had taken it?_

I stood there with my shoulders slouched and sighed. "I'm never going to find it."_  
_Just then a shadow turned a corner of the hallway straight ahead of me.

Goosebumps climbed up my arms and I was curious to see what it was.

I slowly made my way towards the corner, preparing myself for whatever it was.

_Am I seeing things?_

I made it over there and nothing was there. Not even a sound was made that indicated a person or someone being there. I continued to walk down the hall and felt a cold breeze over come me. The strange thing was, was that there were no windows around. It was just a hallway that was lit up by ceiling lights. I even checked the vents from the wall and ceiling to see if any cold air had come out and of course there wasn't any.

I took a deep breath and continued to find what I had seen.

"_Xion." _I heard the voice say again. That smooth female voice.

The hairs on my neck began to stand up and my stomach flipped. I just sensed that something bad was going to happen.

I urged myself to push forward that whatever it was couldn't be that bad.

And that's when the lights flickered.

_All aboard the nope train!_

I pivoted on my heel and ran the heck out of there. My notebook slipped my mind and I raced home.

I sat on the couch as my mother left for her night job at a grocery store. I told her I retrieved my 'homework' and she didn't seem to care. A bowl of chips was in my lap and the remote next to me. I decided to watch some cartoons until they ended around 7:00. I felt bad about not getting the notebook and was worried someone had taken it, I was a coward. I attempted to brush aside this worry and indulge in food instead because that incident spooked me and I wasn't planning on ever entering a school after hours.

But the food just made it inferior since I had an upset stomach but I was still persistent to eat.

I was hardly even paying attention to the television and was wrapped up into my own thoughts.

_Maybe someone is using the notebook as evidence of the crime and they turned it into the police? Then, I'd be involved in this crime because they'd know it was mine. My life would be awful because they'd question me all over the place and then send me to a lie detector and then I'd fail that and then they'd imprison me for murder and then-_

The doorbell rang.

My heart raced at the jingle and I muted the T.V. I wasn't expecting anyone and my mother was at work and wouldn't be back until 11:00. I quietly got off the couch and managed not to make a squeak. My fuzzy sock covered toes gently tapped on the floor boards and didn't make a sound. I made it to the window that viewed the street where I could see a car of some sort if there was one. Which there wasn't and we only had a garage practically right on the street so nobody could park in a driveway.

I gently made it over towards the door and looked through the circular glass window.

My heart skipped a beat as inhaled sharply in excitement. A head of slate hair was there along with that black sweatshirt of his.

Unlocking the door knob, I opened the door.

"What brings you here?" I questioned, looking at him up and down. His hands were behind his back.

"Well," He started as if thinking of what to say. He bit his bottom lip and glanced away. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. He looked flustered. "You left your notebook in art." My eyes widened. He reached out his arm from behind his back and handed me my composition book. _Wait a second, why didn't he give it to me when we were walking home? _I closed the door behind me.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed while clutching the object close to my chest. _Nobody will understand how much that thing means to my life right now. _

He crossed his arms across his chest and slightly smirked. "I was going to give it to you on the way home but it slipped my mind, I'm sorry."

I smiled and rolled my eyes skyward. "All that matters is that I have it."

"But there's one more thing." He added, glancing down again. I tilted to my head to the side and still clutched my notebook tightly. A car raced by with bright headlights. "It fell open when I was emptying my bag and…"

_WAIT JUST RIGHT THERE._

"You read it?" I questioned as my brows knitted into a frown and my jaw clenched.

"Well it's not like I purposefully did." He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking at a small pebble on my walk way.

I stared at the notebook in my arms and wondered what page he had read and if he's under exaggerating the truth and he decided to read the entire thing.

"It opened to the last page if you're wondering." He stated suddenly. "I'm not going to speak a word of it to anyone either."

_The last page? It had to be the last page. It just had to. Now he knows I think he's a suspect to Kairi's death and he doesn't even seem the least bit surprised either._

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm not mad." I confessed. "It's just that-"

"You're interested in Kairi's case." He finished for me.

I slid my teeth over my bottom lip and stared at him with narrow eyes. There's just something about him that makes me unable to get mad at him. I exhaled. "Alright so I'm assuming that you saw you're on the suspect list, right?" I questioned, flipping through the pages in my notebook.

"Right." He replied immediately. "I was going to get to that."

I sighed and tilted my head back, looking at the stars in frustration. Of course he saw that. Now he must think I'm a horrible person. I didn't even know what he thought of me because I couldn't read his freaking mind. That clever, little sneak.

"My secret has been revealed!" I outstretched my arms and slammed them against my sides, sighing. "This is great!" Sarcasm rang in my exaggerated tone.

"You're secret is just as great as mine." Zexion stated, calmly watching me through a mild fit.

I stared at him. _Secret? What secret? Is he actually going to tell me why the heck I can't read his mind?  
_I calmed myself down and crossed my arms, still with the notebook in my hand. "And what secret is that?" I questioned trying to act uninterested.

He kicked at another pebble and bit his lip. "I can see why you'd consider me a suspect. From your opinion you see me as an alien who is different from everyone else and I'm not offended." I tapped my foot onto the wooden floorboards of my porch as if it were to urge him to get on with it. "But to answer your question as to why you cannot read my mind is the fact that I choose to block out any outsiders who are capable of your ability. I too can read minds."

My pupils dilated as I absorbed this information. _He can read freaking minds. _My mouth dropped open and my notebook fell from my grasp. That's when I realized I wasn't alone in this. _He can read freaking MINDS. _

He stared at me blankly with a smirk as if finding my reaction entertaining. I was in shock. My heart was racing. "Please, tell me you're joking." I managed to say, staring off into the distance.

"It's the absolute truth." He replied with a nod.

I took a step back, stumbling. "If you can read minds, answer this question out loud in my mind."

"_What time is it?"  
_

He nodded his head in acknowledgment and moved his hand around in his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. Upon grasping it, the screen lit up and he looked back up at me. "6:14." He replied with an amused smirk.

I brought my fingers close to my lips. "Well I'll be damned." I stated with an agape mouth, just blankly staring at him as if he were a wizard of some sort. I managed to regain my train of thought. "Tell me how to block out people." I demanded quickly. I was a bit too over excited.

"You've had this skill all your life yet you have no idea how to control it?" He inquired, amused. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"Shut up." I hissed, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Seriously, tell me how. I'm sick of hearing everyone's thoughts."

He scoffed amusingly. "It's rather simple really. Just clear your mind. Envision a vacant view or just simple black. It'll block away any thoughts because you are focusing in a place where people's thoughts will race into your own mind. Therefore, enabling you to control your power. It's just basically learning to focus."

I snorted amusingly. _Me? Focus? That's cute. _"Sorry, but me and focus just don't go together. It's like forcing an edge piece and a middle piece to a puzzle to fit together, it doesn't work."

"Not if you apply glue." He replied haughtily as he arched a sly brow along with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "OK fine, I'll try it." I turned around to pick up my composition book from off the ground.

"There is one other thing your power can do." He remarked.

Spinning around with my notebook in hand, I met his gaze. "What?" I questioned.

"Telepathically communicate."

* * *

**Don't forget to review. **


End file.
